SHOPPING!
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: James takes the boys shopping.  I don't own BTR, man.


**This came to me, and it had to be done. **

It was the question on everybody's mind.

What on earth were the craziest boys in Minnesota doing in a clothing store on a sunny, beautiful Saturday? Especially on their last one before heading off to LA?

Well, the answer was easy. James had decided to take them all shopping, and the fashionable boy was starting to regret it. He glared at Logan's closed dressing room door. "Logan, I swear, if you don't get out of there in two second's I'm going to- Woah, Carlos, you aren't even trying that on!" he interrupted himself as Carlos walked by, holding a horrendous pink and orange striped t-shirt. James's eyes bled just looking at it. He snatched it out from the middle of the heap of clothes Carlos was carrying. "This? Is a no!" he yelled, ripping its atrociousness half.

"You're going to have to pay for that," the store keeper informed him from behind. James threw the shirt to the floor, tapping the sheer ugliness it possessed farther away with his foot. He crinkled his nose at it distastefully, until he heard the clatter of curtain rings on their rod, indicating Logan had _finally_ gotten dressed.

The short, raven haired boy was dressed flawlessly in a classic white v-neck and tight black leather jacket. His skinny jeans were red. James eyes lit up. "Perfect!" but then he eyed Carlos, who was struggling into his dressing room, arms loaded with clothes. "But that Jacket would look better on Carlos," he said with a wince. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked, confused, figuring he'd looked good.

"Cause it would hug Carlos's chest a little closer, but it would be _too_ close on Kendall, and it's a little off putting cause your skin is _so _pale that it contrasts a little too sharply. Carlos's is darker and it would be more of a calming color combination on him, duh!" James explained quickly. Logan just shot him a confused look, barely understanding 'pretty talk'.

"Okay," he answered slowly, lost. He shrugged off the jacket reluctantly and tossed it to Carlos, who glared when it landed on his head.

"Not cool, man!" he squealed, flustered. Logan laughed, and disappeared back into his own dressing room as Carlos maneuvered into his own.

"But the pants were the proper amount of skinny!" James yelled in to him.

"'Kay!" came Logan's muffled response. A thought dawned on James. Where was Kendall? He quickly whirled around, scanning the store for his blonde friend, and found him staring forlornly at the flannel. He rushed over and grabbed his wrist, dragging him away.

"Not today, buddy," he broke it to him gently. Kendall looked at him sadly, pouting.

"But flannel's my favorite!" he said, sounding like a five-year-old. James grabbed a graphic tee off a shelf.

"Cotton is your new favorite," he said enthusiastically, giving Kendall a supporting look. The older boy slumped and shuffled off to his dressing room, ready to throw on whatever James threw at him, even if he didn't like it. And believe me, none of them liked it. Carlos stepped out from behind his curtain.

"How do I look?" he asked, and James facepalmed. Carlos was wearing a revolting orange sweatshirt with dripping purple polka dots covering it. He'd paired it with yellow skinny jeans.

"Carlos, we talked about this! Your legs are _not_ long enough for skinny jeans, and neon yellow and fluorescent orange is _not _acceptable in large doses!" he yelped, voice high and flustered. Carlos sighed.

"What does that even mean?" he yelled, exasperated. James resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall. The boy needed help. He opened his mouth to explain to him what he meant, but Logan popped out of his dressing room.

"Is this okay?" he asked, and of course it was. He looked absolutely amazing in a lavender v-neck, a gray vest, and black jeans. His toes wiggled in his thick socks as he waited for the verdict, a sure sign he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Logan, you look perfect!" James squealed, excitedly! Logan blushed from ears turned red and a small embarrassed smile played on his face. "Although, that lavender is _much_ too light a color for you and would look _much _better on Carlos." Logan glared at him and snapped his curtain closed. "But the vest was perfect!" he yelled after him, trying to make up for insulting him. The purple tee flew over the top of the dressing room, and James winced. He picked it up and threw it at Carlos. "Put that on," he instructed.

"Sweet!" Carlos yelped excitedly, rushing to put it on. Kendall stepped out.

"Is this good?" he asked, sporting a green stripped t-shirt, classic Kendall. The color made his eyes pop fantastically and James smiled supportively.

"Great! You're totally buying that!" A distant 'Not fair' from Logan's room made James roll his eyes. Kendall looked at him skeptically.

"Is all of this really necessary?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," James answered seriously. Logan stepped out, holding out his arms and looking to James for assurance. He was wearing a perfectly tight gray hoody, bunched up at the sleeves, and soft, dark jeans. "Logan, that's amazing!" and the shorter boy breathed a sigh of relief. He'd finally gotten one right! "Except that hoody would look _so_ much better on Carlos. I swear, the kid is born to wear that." Logan's face turned red with anger. He retreated back into his dressing room. "What? I tell it like it is!" James tried to explain, but Logan didn't care.

"How's this?" Carlos popped up from beside him. James eyed his outfit and smiled.

"Nice choice with the blue stripes Carlos. It's perfect!" A groan emerged from behind Logan's dressing room door. Then Kendall came towards him wearing a teal leather jacket and gray tee. James's breath caught. "Kendall, I'm so… PROUD OF YOU!" he screamed, glomping onto Kendall in a never ending hug. The blonde gasped for air.

"Can't… breathe…" he choked, and James let go. Kendall doubled over, panting. Logan peered out from behind his curtain.

"Does everyone look perfect _but_ me?" he asked, incredulous. James sighed.

"You look perfect, Logie! All your stuff just looks perfecter on Carlos!" he said, jabbing a thumb at the Latino, who frowned, rubbing the spot where James had poked. Logan glowered at him, and pulled aside the curtain. He was sporting a gray, plaid jacket, maroon scarf, and a white tee shirt. It was sort of fantastic.

"How's this one?" he asked, fumbling with his scarf. James shook himself out of the daze he had put himself.

"LOGIE! You finally GOT IT!" He squealed, hugging him about as tightly as he had Kendall. Logan felt strangled but pleased.

In the end, the guys walked out with a grand total of 51 shirts, 43 pairs of pants, 22 jackets, and 16 hoodies. James was so proud he collapsed in the street, crying tears of joy. The guys didn't exactly know what to do with him, so Kendall just slung him over his shoulder and carried him away.

The next day, they were sitting at the Knights, and Logan put his foot on Carlos's leg and the Latino squealed, "You're going to get my pants dirty!"

James nearly died of happiness.

**Sort of a lame ending, but this was so stinking fun to write. I could DIE!**

**Inspired by that song "Popular" from Wicked. WOOT! I think I'll do something more intense with this later, but, see, I have three multichapters that I should really be working on.**


End file.
